Phoenix Falling
by Squishy Penguin
Summary: [Oneshot] She tells him he's the one insane. Yet everytime she opens her eyes, he's there.


Author: Squishy Penguin  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: One-Shot, Complete  
Pairing: Kinda JacksonxLisa  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

**A/N:** Just a quick Red Eye fic

------

**P**hoenix **F**alling

"You're not supposed to be here."

Her accusing gaze landed directly on the perpetrator as her words echoed again.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

Her tone radiated fury, the immense outrage that poured from deep within her petite form. Large eyes stood out against translucent skin as she drew herself up in catlike defense, her body taunt.

The television droned on in the background.

A man, perhaps in his late twenties, returned her hostile stare. Soft caramel hair whispered across startling blue eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Leese."

She shivered at the sound of the nickname, betraying her faux courage. Huddled within the center of starched white sheets, the young woman did not look the part of a warrior.

"Go away," she whimpered, brown curls shadowing her eyes.

"Ah, Leese, I wouldn't be here if you didn't want me to," the man cooed, moving closer.

The noise of the local news reporters chattered gently, filling the silence between the two.

"Why…" her voice trailed, "_why _would I ever want _you_ here?"

"How should I know?" He smirked. "Perhaps you desire my company yet again?"

She shot him a glare laced with revulsion and disgust. "You were the one who came to me, Jackson!"

Jackson laughed at the memory of their previous encounter.

"Aye, you were quite the spitfire, weren't you?" he told her fondly.

"Don't act like you know me! Don't pretend as if we were friends!" she answered harshly.

Jackson went on, unheeded by her shrill words. "But now just look at you. Not so much the spitfire anymore, are you?"

His blue eyes scanned the perimeter of the somewhat smallish room, taking in the tiny quarters. A solitary window thrashed with falling raindrops threatened to mask the sound of the television. Muted moonlight managed to filter through, causing bleached walls to glow eerily amidst the darkness. She followed his gaze as it slid over the television which hung attached to the wall, pausing a moment to study the female newscaster reporting tomorrow's weather.

"Didn't know you were into the news, Leese," he drawled, refocusing on the pale figure that clutched pale sheets.

"There's a lot you don't know about me!" she snarled in fear as Jackson drew closer.

"Stay **away** from me!"

He put up his hands in mock surrender, amusement gracing his eyes upon seeing the terror reflecting within her own.

"Aw, c'mon Leese. Don't be that way."

"You have no right to say that!" The slight form trembled. "No right at all!"

The young man scoffed. "So you're the one making the rules now?"

She clenched her eyes shut as tears threatened to spill. The sound of the local news played gently even as the wind whirled violently outside.

"Looks like you haven't seen the sun recently, Leese. Don't go out much?" Jackson's voice vibrated into her ear, drowning out the hum of the television.

"You were quite nicely tanned last time we met. I liked that," he purred.

Tremors wracked her body, feeling the puffs of warm breath hitting her porcelain cheek.

"You're insane."

"You would be the one to know."

Silence overtook the room for several moments.

"What happened to that brave girl I knew?"

"You killed her," she whispered accusingly, a flair of dramatics touching her words.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. You did that to yourself."

Hazel orbs shot open, huge within her haggard face. The anger snapping within their depths did not do much to hide the bags ringing beneath.

"**_Liar!"_**

Jackson studied her face, blasé. "Stop lying to _yourself _there, babe. I didn't kill who you were, you did that to yourself."

"Why can't you just **leave me alone?**" she choked out miserably, "why can't you just go away? Why do you continue to leech off more of my life?!"

For the first time, Jackson did not answer.

Several lengths later the sound of a key being turned within a lock joined the buzz of the television. Craning her neck, the young woman watched as an older gentleman entered the room. Slightly stooped, his face bore the lines of ongoing worry and heartbreak. Exhaustion seemed to plague his entire form, as if sleep was not something that had been achieved in a while.

"Lisa? How are you feeling today, my dear?" the man tentatively questioned.

She turned her sad eyes upon the fellow. "Dad? Daddy, please help me! He's here, look! Jackson's here, he's back!" Her voice pleaded desperately. "Quick! Call the police!"

The white room fell to silence once again as her father stared anxiously at his daughter, the rain continuing to pound relentlessly against the glass. The noise of the television seemed to echo throughout the cramped quarters, sounding and resounding in every crack and corner of it.

"…and in further news, we continue to follow the ongoing story of Mr. Rippner. Charged with holding a young woman captive upon a redeye flight, Mr. Rippner manipulated the woman with blackmail to help aid in terrorist acts. Mr. Rippner still awaits sentencing. As for the woman, she did not escape unscathed. She was placed into—"

"**Bastard**," the older man clicked the television remote with a shaking hand.

"Dad…?"

Her father turned to her, grief lining his features. "Bastard," he repeated, "Just look what he's done to you…"

"Daddy? Why aren't you doing anything? You must hurry, get help!" she urged him.

He smiled sadly. "Honey, no one's here. You were put in solitary confinement. _There's no one here._"

The young woman whipped her gaze over to meet the blue of Jackson's eyes. He smirked, allowing his fingers to brush her pasty cheek as he moved towards the foot of her bed.

"No, Daddy! You're wrong, _you're wrong!_ He's right there, right there! How can you not see him?"

"Oh, honey…"

"Please!" She cried frantically. "Please! _Help me before he gets me again!"_

The older man stood wringing his hands, portraying the picture of helplessness.

"…Lisa…honey…"

"**You!**" she snarled, turning her frustration on the man who stood at the foot of her bed. "I'm rid of you! Leave me alone now! I'm not going to allow you to steal more of my life!"

He disregarded her, reaching for the progress chart that hung on her bed.

"Did you not hear me?"

"…honey, you have to stop otherwise I'll have to call in one of the nurs—"

She went on as if her father had never even spoken. "Did you not hear me? Answer me!"

"Looks like you're not doing too well, Leese," he didn't look up from the chart that he studied.

"Don't you dare ignore me! Not after everything you've done!"

The man slowly replaced the progress chart.

"**You're not supposed to be _here!"_**

Jackson lifted his head casually to hold her within a sea of blue. Offering her a smile tinged with regret, he slowly shook his head.

"_I'm_ not, but _you_ are."


End file.
